If thing's were different
by DingoesAteMyBaby
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy had had an attitude more like Faith's? And Faith had one more like Buffy's? Would things be different? Obviously! Buffy will NOT turn evil! BA
1. What's your Deal?

I STARTED THIS STORY AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE GOOD

Lalalala

Complete Summary- What if Buffy had been the bad slayer? And Faith had been the good slayer? Buffy will NOT TURN EVIL. OR GET INTO A COMA. It just means that she had a bunch more attitude and stuff like that. Completely BA! Basically it is a complete different way BtVS could have been.

ANGEL DID NOT TURN EVIL! THIS GOES THE WAY FAITH, HOPE, AND TRICK WENT!!

Lalalalala

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA

Angel, Faith, Cordelia, Oz, Xander, and Willow where seated in their regular spot at the Bronze when a beautiful blonde walked in.

She quickly searched around the room, grabbed a brown-haired male and began to dance with him.

Cordelia looked at Angel and saw him checking out the blonde.

She quickly said something to get his attention.

"Check out slut-o-rama and her disco Dave. What was the last thing that girl danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?"

"I don't think that chick thrives on sunshine." Faith said.

The gang looked at the blonde who was now taking the male outside.

They all quickly followed.

When they were nearing the alley they began to hear noises.

"I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out" Xander stated.

"Hey! thud " The heard the blonde shout and hit.

"That's not what making out sounds like. Unless I'm doing it wrong." Willow said, a nervous smile on her face.

Faith and Angel went to look to see what was happening.

When they got there something surprised them.

The blonde wasn't the vampire.

The male was.

The Petite blonde kept throwing puns, punches, and painful kicks to the Vampire.

The gang noted how her fighting was more effective and a whole, lot better than Faith's.

Though of course Faith would never admit to that.

She looked at Faith and saw a stake in her hand.

"Can I borrow that?" She asked.

Without waiting for an answer she took the stake and staked the vamp in less than 5 seconds

The scoobies were pretty much all speechless.

"So, I'm guessing you Fay?" She asked

"Excuse me, Fay?" Faith asked with confusion.

"Yea, you know. Fay, my sister slayer?"

"That would be me." Faith said finally comprehending.

Angel, who got out of the daze, asked:

"Who are you?'

"Buffy. Vampy Slayer. So who are you? Tall, Dark , and Handsome?"

"I go by Angel. But that works too." Angel said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Apparently I go by slut-o-rama." Buffy said while looking at Cordelia.

"Oops. Sorry to break up the Slayer Fest, but can we please talk about this inside?" Cordelia asked.

"I have no deal." Buffy said.

When they went inside Xander asked

"So you have any Slayer Stories?"

"Of Course I do. Who doesn't. But im afraid you do't want to hear them."

"Well sure we do." Willow said.

"Alright. I can take that. And if I give you want to much details just say 'ew'."

And so Buffy began her story.

"So it's like 118 degrees, and I'm sleeping without a stitch on. And all of a sudden I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broken down and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden the cops pull up, and they arrested us both."

"Wow. Any more?" Angel said interestedly

"Oh sure, tons. There was this one time I'm all walking around near a zoo. And I suddenly see some guy being practically eaten by an alligator, so I go wrestle it-" Xander interrupted.

"Was this naked?"

"No but I was in a mini skirt. Anyway I ran up try to get the guy away. Ad have to basically wrestle it so he'll let go. In the process my skirt got ripped. And since I'm trying to keep this PG rated as possible, I will stop my stories now. So what's the deal?" Buffy said. The last sentence was directed toward Faith.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked once again confused.

"Don't act like such a goody-goody. I mean I've known you for 15 minutes and you're already acting so sweet and innocent. I mean, you can't tell me you don' get majorly horny and hungry after slayin."

"What's your problem? You don't even know me!"

"Nothing, Fay. I'm five by five. Not my fault if your not."

With that Buffy got up and left.

Leaving the Scoobies to figure out what the hell 'Five by Five' meant

Angel's P.O.V

I watched as the beautiful blonde cam in. She immediately had every male's eyes on her.

I don't know why, but that made me surge with jealousy. Even more when she grabbed the male and danced with him.

I know she's a vampire. And that makes me feel bad. How someone so beautiful could be turned and taken away from their lives like that.

But I know my job, I'll have to stake her.

She's starting to head outside with the male. Maybe I should follow them.

No I have to. Something bad could happen. Like he could be killed or even worse, turned.

Faith came out with me. I reckon the rest of the gang was behind us.

I heard noises and, I don't know who, but someone claimed that they were making out. I highly doubt it as I heard a thud and a shout.

It was a female one.

I ran toward the scream and was completely surprised by what I saw. The male was the Vampire and she was fighting it. It was obvious she knew what it was. So what was she?

The girl grabbed the stake from Faith and staked the Vampire quickly. I was amazed by her fighting skills. They were way better than Faith's and yet Faith was a slayer. This girl didn't have super strength or super speed. Does she?

We went inside and talked for a while. I found myself listening to her amazing stories and couldn't help my mind wandering a little off.

Hold up. Back track.

She said 'Sister Slayer' earlier, didn't she?

Lalalalala

It can't be that bad........

Can it??

Okay so it's pretty short but


	2. Kakistos Return

**Thankx to:**

**BAshipper101**

**Jen**

**Wolfg07**

**Karen**

**LadyWolfBane**

**Sarah**

**Thankx for reviewing everybody!! Here's the next chappy!!**

Angel and Faith had been told to look for Buffy while they were patrolling and take her to the library to meet Giles.

They saw her twirling a stake in her hand while sitting on a cement stone. They went toward her and they heard her say:

"Here vampy vampy's come out and play."

Angel reached to touch her shoulder . She immediately grabbed it and flipped him over.

She smirked.

"So you and your chicks checking out for me?"

"We want you to meet someone."

"Who? Fay's Mr.Watch?"

"Yeah. My Watcher."

"K. I'll go. But my actions will be held on your conscience."

They finished patrolling and headed toward the library.

"I assume your Buffy?" Giles asked once he saw the trio enter the library. He, Xander, and Willow sat on a table reasearching.

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"Who do you think?" Giles asked confused.

"I didn't take that top. Honestly. I just found it and decided to take it. I mean you can't admit I didn't look fine in it."

"Top?"

"Oh, nevermind. The lipstick was next to it too!" Angel smirked at her behavior.

"Lipstick?"

"Your not from Delia's?"

"No."

"Oh." She finally undertood. "Your Watcher Boy."

"Yes. Though, I prefer Giles."

"Whatever, Jeeves." She looked around the library.

"Way to stuffy for a guy like you." She continued. Everyone looked at her.

"Buffy? Let me introduce you. This is Giles. He is Anti-Life."

"He is not. And if I knew they made him that cute I would've came here earlier."

They stared in disbelief.

"What? Geez!"

"Leaving aside my uh youth, and beauty. We need to discuss the situation." Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"May I remind you, that there should only be one of you." Giles directed toward them all.

"Oops. I forgot to mention something." Buffy said uncomfortably.

"I kinda died." She continued.

"H-How?" Willow stuttered.

"I..Well there was this prophecy. Basically I fought the Master and died. But my friend, Pike, he revived me. So then me and the Master fought. I staked him. Done Deal."

"That certainly explains things a little better."

"I'm alive now! I mean I am! Argg! Never mind!" Buffy stated.

"Yeah, we get it. You died. You're back. No big." Xander said no confusion apparent on his face.

"Koolio. So where's the cute locals of SunnyHell?"

Nobody said anything.

"Fine. Where's the party's? The Frat?"

Silence.

"Oh come on! I need some fun! Besides that Gold or Silver Bronze thing what else is there?"

"That's pretty much it." Oz said.

"Oh. That sucks. Guess I'll have to make my own fun around here. Right Jeeves?"

"Jeeves?"

9876543210

Faith walked through the cementary and saw some vamps.

She heard them speaking about Kakistos.

"He's here for her." One said.

"I heard he followed the Slayer." The other stated.

Faith didn't want to hear anymore she dusted them and headed toward the library where the gang waited for her.

Everyone was seated there. With the exception of Buffy, of course.

When she finished telling them of what she heard they began to speak. Giles talked first.

"Kakistos? What could have Buffy had done to anger him that much?"

"I don't know, G-Man. I guess we'll have to ask her."

9876543210

Buffy walked toward the library after ebing in her hotel room the entire day.

She heard conversation and decided to stay outside and hear what they were saying.

"Kakistos? What could have Buffy had done to anger him that much?"

"I don't know, G-Man. I guess we'll have to ask her."

Buffy heard theses things and chose to do the only thing she could do. Run. Hide. To do that she had to leave SunnyDale. She quietly went away and back toward her little room to pack, while thinking of where she would go next.

45646186

Angel walked toward her room and heard the faintest sound of sobbing and a bunch of movement. So he tried to bust the door and go in. That obviously didn't work. He was a vampire and couldn't go in. So he did the logical thing. He knocked. She answered.

She invited him in and he saw the suitcase.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here more longer."

"Why?"

"He's after me. He-"

She didn't get much farther than that as the door knocked and she saw two people there. She recognized them, quickly slammed the door. And began to barricade it with the dresser that was nearby.

She ran toward the window, kicked it, and waited for it to break. She was about to go when she remembered Angel.

"Hurry UP!" She demanded.

They jumped through the window and heard the people go through the door and heard vampires chasing them as well. They ran into an abandoned warehouse.

They stopped and began to pant. Then Angel looked around and saw al the bodies around.

Buffy did too.

"Oh god." Angel murmured.

"He lured us in here."

"Who?"

"Me." They both turned to see Kakistos about 15 feet away. With a large cut through his face.

Angel didn't worry because he knew that Willow would so a locating spell if they didn't go to the Library soon.

"You followed me. Didn't you?" Buffy asked extremely fearful.

"Correct. But this time Little Slayer, you shall die."

Kakistos walked forward and punched her in the face.

They began to Fight. Basically it was evident she was scared of something he had done, or something from the past because in her punches and kicks not even half of her strength was being used.

Angel grabbed a steel bar and knocked him in the head with it.

Buffy went and fought his minions. In a matter of seconds they were all dead. Except for the Head Honcho.

At the same time

"Giles they're not here yet!" Willow said.

"Ah. Do the spell."

Willow had found that the were both in the warehouse. The Scooby gang decided to go. They stacked up on weapons and headed out.

Back to the Warehouse

Angel had purposely waited until Kakistos got up and he let Kakistos throw a punch at his head.

He knew that this was Buffy's fight and that she would have to face her fears and fight Kakistos.

He watched from the floor with pride as she staked the last minion and got up from her position on the floor. She looked around and saw him. He immediately closed his eyes as she looked at him.

He heard her murmur "Not again."

He was confused. _What had happened before that was like this?_

He heard Kakistos chuckle and then laugh maniacally.

"Just like past times, huh?"

_'Past times? What the hell was going on?'_

"No. After tonight you won't ever kill anyone I know or care about."

'She cares about me?' Angel felt happiness surge through him.

"You're right. I think I've killed them all already." Kakistos said cruelly before punching her to the ground.

Angel opened his eyes and saw Buffy's own eyes full of tears. He saw her get up and get in a fighting stance..

"I will make sure of it. You don't kill anymore. Because this Slayer will kill the itty bitty vampy."

He looked and saw the Scoobies near the door.

Kakistos saw them also.

He hit Buffy with a witha big yellow box thing . She went down. He watched from the floor as she fell and Kakistos moved toward the still Scoobies. He was about 6 feet away when he saw Buffy climb up a rope and swing herself toward the fast moving vampire. She hit him in the back with her high heel boots. He fell and got up quickly. They traded punches, kicks and everything possible until Buffy whipped out her stake and staked him good and proper.

Kakistos took it out and said to her:

"Need a bigger stake, Slayer."

She moved back and he advanced on her.

She kept murmuring the same thing.

"No. No. No"

The Scoobies watched as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Just like I killed Pike and Merrick, isn't it?"

The Scoobs and Angel didn't get a chance to react as he threw her into the wall. She stood up slowly and said in a hoarse voice.

"It won't be." She grabbed a large wooden pole that was laying around and staked him. He became dust. And she, Unconcious.

987654321

I liked it!! Did you? Plz send me reviews!! I don't care if they're flames

Reviews- Put a smile on my face

Flames- Make me warm In the Cold Californian nights. (lol)


End file.
